The Sacrifice of a Soul
by Sabiruna
Summary: Fourth in the Soul Series.  It's time for that trip to Pylea and some answers on surviving the visions for Cordelia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

****Synopsis:** **This is the fourth story in the Soul series I am working on. In order the stories are _The Price of a Soul_, _The Judging of a Soul_, and, _The Weight of a Soul._ After a decision to save Cordelia from the visions put her in a coma she had to earn back her seer status by helping Angel on a mental journey. His soul in tact now, he fires her from A.I. and while the gang try to make sense of it, Cordelia's kidnapped from her home in order to fulfill a destiny in another dimension. **  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

Cordelia woke with a groan. Her head was killing her. She'd been dragged, literally kicking and screaming, out of her home, her dimension! Then she was shoved into a castle dungeon for some freaky demon like guys in robes to come and put her through some 'tests'. The thing was, they all looked sort of like Lorne, so she figured they were that kind of demon, but not one was anything at all like The Host. The tests were horrible. She didn't understand them at first, then when the visions came, she got it. They wanted her visions, wanted to get to Angel, it was always something to do with the visions. When she'd finally passed out her last thought had been that she was going to start getting tired of this whole only being the messenger thing. She'd also have to tell these guys that there was no _way_ she was going to help them get to Angel or the others.

Waking up she had to take a moment to realize where she was. It most definitely was not a dungeon. It was exactly the kind of room you thought of when you thought castle. It was, well opulent was the word. She pushed up to her elbows and glanced down. She was on a huge four poster bed, a dark blue velvet cover under her hands. Before she could get up and start looking around the door opened and a few human women with weird collars came in, heads bowed.

"Greetings Princess. We are here to run your bath and dress you."

Cordelia blinked. Princess? The women moved then, one to a room just off the side and she heard water. Then another moved to an old armoire and pulled out some very sparkly clothing and a crown!

"I'm dead. I'm dead and this is where I end up?"

**AA**

Lorne had not been very forthcoming. All they'd learned was that you needed a spell and a hot spot. He tried to dissuade them, explaining how horrible his home dimension was, but that only upset them more and spurred them on in their need to find her. By the time they got to the Hyperion Wesley went straight for his books, Spike and Faith went to the phone. They needed a lead. They needed someone capable of magic. They needed to find a hot spot. So the few witches they had run into were called but after only making a few calls they both turned to the office with a frown. It sounded like someone was just tossing books aside. With a nod the two of them walked into the office to find they weren't far off. Wesley was frowning and looking through books, tossing them to the desk and then going through them again. Faith looked at Spike who shrugged. Finally she stepped inside.

"Hey Wes, um, what are you doing?"

With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm missing books. They were here I know last night. The book on portal spells and. . . "

He frowned and glanced to the door then started to exit the office. Spike moved out of the way and both he and Faith followed him up the stairs to Angel's room. With a frown Spike peeked in after Wes as he started looking through Angel's room.

"Oi! Ya think the poof took 'em? What would he want wit' 'em?"

Wes shook his head then looked at the open book on the bed, picking it up.

"Most likely the same thing we do. He already knew where to find her."

He answered tersely and handed to book to Spike as he walked out. Spike and Faith glanced to each other and Spike looked over the book he was handed. His face darkened and he looked up to find Faith and Wesley already grabbing coats and weapons. He rushed down after them.

"Hold on! Angel knew an' didn' say nuttin! I'm gonna kill him."

Folding the book closed he grabbed his own weapon of choice. Wesley's face was pinched as he grabbed keys and headed out. faith snorted and nodded at his back.

"Think you're going to have to get in line."

**AA**

Cordelia couldn't remember the last time she was pampered! Not that she was at all comfortable with these women doing everything. A little creepy to have people bathe you so she asked to soak by herself. Hot water, some flower petals that were not roses but not something she recognized, and fragrant oils. She just soaked until the water went cool and she was shivering. Thankfully, the weather here was a lot like back home. Otherwise she'd be freezing in this outfit! In a two piece gown of sorts in silver and gold cording, skirt slip up the sides she had to think that they knew a bit more about her than just her visions.

Once she was 'properly attired' she was taken to a throne room where it was explained to her by those robey freaks what the test was for. Seemed the kingdom had been waiting for a 'cow' with visions. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the cow part, and more than a little unhappy that other humans were led into slavery. Much to their dismay that was the first order of business. She barely heard them talk about the feasting and tournament thing where the undefeated Groosalug was going to prove his worth to her. She probably should have paid attention as they talked about her wedding and 'comshucking' after wards. Instead she relaxed into being pampered and fed and signed into law her first order.

**AA**

Angel had moved every table off to the side, piled the chairs away and still Lorne sat at the bar shaking his head. He'd been insistent that he was in no way shape or form going back and there was no way he was opening some portal in the middle of his club! Angel stood in the cleared out space, a glower on his face and an open tome in his hands.

"Lorne, read it."

His words were clipped and The Host winced, downing the last of his drink he stood up and put hands up defensively again.

"I'd love to help you out, Champ, honest I would!"

"Then read it! If you won't help me then at least send me there!"

"I told you, Angelcakes, I don't even know what that writing is let alone be able to open it or say some spell!"

It was an argument that had been ongoing, but Angel refused to believe him. After all, Lorne had gotten here right? He growled and went to take a step towards the green songster when a familiar voice stopped him.

"I can read it. Of course you knew that. As it was my book you stole."

Lorne's brow furrowed at the dejected look on Angel's face. The slow close of eyes before he turned to see Wesley standing there arms crossed. Spike and Faith flanking him and both looking ready to tear him apart. Weapons were in the car, they knew the rules and there would be no violence inside of the club. They'd just wait until Angel left. For his part he straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, not showing a bit of chagrin.

"I borrowed it. I planned on dropping it before I went through so you would still have it."

Wesley raised a brow and walked over taking the book from him.

"Really? And how were you planning on getting back then?"

Angel's mouth opened and closed, he hadn't realized he needed it to get back. Faith shook her head and walked over to Wes, while Spike snorted.

"Really thought it through, yeah Poof? Wha' you wanna go for anyway?"

Faith peered over Wes' shoulder.

"Will it work?"

"It will. We'll need to be together though."

Spike nodded and walked to the couple.

"Righ' let's do this then."

Angel shoved his hands into his duster and stepped closer, all eyes raised and looked at him so he stopped. Wesley was the first one to speak.

"And, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm coming."

"Like hell you are."

Angel started a low growl and Wesley shut the book with a snap.

"You turned her away, and we tried to respect your decision even though no one agreed with it, but once we knew she was taken you refused to work with us."

"Right, so why should we work with you?"

Faith added, crossing her arms over her chest. Angel snarled and Spike stepped forward in warning. It was Lorne that cleared his throat and Angel glanced to him then back at the others and his face fell, his eyes fallen to the ground.

"It's my fault, she's gone. It's my fault she got the visions, that she's dying. I know this. I knew, it was a mistake, firing her. I knew as soon as she left the hotel."

They all looked at each other, Spike was not impressed, but Faith shook her head.

"So why didn't you do anything about it?"

"What was I supposed to do? When she left she told me, it -"

Faith's face softened.

"She totally forgave you before she left didn't she?"

Angel nodded and finally raised his head to look at her. Wesley sighed and then opened the book again.

"All right, let's all gather around then."

Angel hesitated only a moment before stepping over to them. Faith offered a small smile and Spike shook his head. Angel shot him a look and he glanced at his sire.

"Still not gettin' it are you? Makes 'er own decisions, yeah? Visions are hers, not 'cause o' you. Can' take credit for 'em, or for what they do to 'er."

Angel frowned, not sure he could let go of that guilt. He didn't have long to think on it, as Wesley spoke the words and the portal opened, sucking them all inside.

**AA**

**A/N:** Well here it comes! Then next chapter in our fave team! I do have an announcement. It seems one of my fans (isn't that the weirdest thing to say!) has asked for permission to start a fan site. No not for me, for Angel! Part of the fan site will be a cooperative writing of an alternate season based on these ideas. Episode by episode. She's working on it now but needs help. Staff interested in helping with the fan stuff, the writing stuff and graphics areas. So if any of you readers are interested or talented in the whole forums, writing or graphics stuff send me a note and I'll get you her contact info! I can't wait to see this place!**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

****Synopsis:** **This is the fourth story in the Soul series I am working on. In order the stories are _The Price of a Soul_, _The Judging of a Soul_, and, _The Weight of a Soul._ After a decision to save Cordelia from the visions put her in a coma she had to earn back her seer status by helping Angel on a mental journey. His soul in tact now, he fires her from A.I. and while the gang try to make sense of it, Cordelia's kidnapped from her home in order to fulfill a destiny in another dimension. **  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

It was a swirl of light and energy. Growing from an odd ball to a vortex of sorts until it spit out it's travelers. Wesley hit first, falling on top of the book he'd been sure to keep a tight hold on. Faith followed, catching herself in a tumble and rolling to her feet quickly. Lorne was next, with a high pitched scream as he sprawled next to Wesley. Spike and then Angel, both having the same reactions. Stumbling to their feet and then looking around. A field, in the middle of the day.

"Bloody hell!"

Spike grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it over his head running for the shade of a tree. Angel went to follow then stopped. He looked down at himself, then held his arms out and let his head fall back, a smile forming on his face as he closed his eyes. Faith went to help Wes up then Lorne while watching him.

"Um, something we need to know? Because he's out in the sun with either a hell of an SPF on or . . . "

Lorne took the hand and stood up brushing himself off as Spike slowly came back towards the group.

"Different dimension different rules, cupcake."

"Can we take a moment and see how _not_ on fire I am?"

Angel was grinning now while Spike was just frowning. Finally he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right, well the poof 'ere can go a'ead and work on 'is tan. Which way now, Greenjeans?"

Lorne looked at them all then looked around with a sigh and pointed in the direction of the village. His home. The one place he really didn't want to go. With a tilt of his head and a nod from Wes and Faith they all started in that direction. Faith was the only one to give a backwards glance to Angel. Lowering his head with a frown Angel headed after them.

"You can't tell me that's not cool."

Spike snorted, but anyone looking could see the beginnings of a smile.

**AA**

Cordelia Chase was bored. Her chin in her hands, elbow on the arm of her throne she huffed out a breath. Everything she once thought she wanted. Jewels, furs, a crown, her own country to rule over! Here she was the Grace Kelly of the demon dimensions and she was bored. Someone was clearing their throat and she quickly sat back up and blinked. A smile erupting on her face.

"Oh, um of course. Three days!"

She gave a quick glance to the adviser demon to her left and got a nod of approval. Yeah, running a kingdom not nearly as fun as she thought.

"Your Majesty, we must discuss your _other_ duties."

With a half stifled groan Cordy sat up straight and let her hands flop into her lap.

"Okay, like what?"

With a nod, another demon scuffled forward with a book.

"It, it says that the one with the visions will meet with the Groosalug, undefeated champion of our world, and they will make with the comshuck, securing their reign."

Cordy blinked. She wasn't sure what comshuck meant, it could be anything from some sort of formal engagement to. . . well, let's not go there yet. Licking her lips she leaned forward.

"Okay hold on there, sparky! Are you telling me that the Princess, who would be me, is um, like, betrothed?"

Looks of confusion were shared and she growled in frustration.

"You know, set to be married, stuck with a husband I've never met?"

Grinning that she seemed to be understanding, the demon with the book nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes of course! Well Your Majesty is a coooo-"

He stopped seeing the glare from Cordy.. Covering with a cough he tried again.

"A human, and a human does not have the strength for the visions alone. So a demon warrior -"

Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"Hold on a minute! A demon! I mean no offense guys but um, you want me to to to, comshuck with a demon?"

The adviser frowned but stepped forward, turning to face her.

"Of course Your Majesty. We understand your, _hesitation_, and so have arranged for you and the Groosalug to meet prior. He will be here this evening and tomorrow he will take any formal challenges to his title of undefeated champion. After that, you two will be left to comshuck."

His voice held that edge of steel that told her this was not up for discussion. With a frown she sat slowly back down and looked outside to see how high the sun was.

"Oh so um, he's, on his way huh?"

"Yes Your Majesty, a feast is being prepared. He should be here before the sun sets. Perhaps you would like to rest, and prepare yourself for his coming?"

Cordelia winced slightly at the sun making it's way to setting, past noon already.

"Yeah. Prepare."

She answered and headed towards her quarters not sure if she was ever going to be prepared.

**AA**

They didn't even make it all the way into the village. There were guards from the palace rounding up slaves. Cows, humans, wearing collars. Most were docile and stayed in the circle of guards not moving unless told to. However there was one that had been an escaped slave and they had hunted her down. She was shy and small, babbling her apologies in a Texan accent. The guards were not at all impressed and as soon as they came upon the scene, Angel, Spike and Faith gave each other a look and moved with one purpose towards the guards. Lorne tried to stop them but they weren't listening.

"Oh hey, not a good idea champ!"

Wesley frowned and glanced to Lorne who was trying very hard to stay out of sight. Angel and Spike went straight for the guards, Faith grabbed the young brunette and directed her towards Wesley. Handing the book to Lorne, Wesley took the young woman's arm and checked to make sure she was all right. The guards, for their part, left the group of humans already gathered and joined the fight. The humans did not move and the guards quickly outnumbered the others. Wesley tried to yell out a warning but Faith was knocked down and as Angel turned he found several weapons trained on him. Lorne just shook his head.

"I tried to warn you. Um, humans are kind of, the lesser species around here."

The guards pressed Angel towards the group of humans, and Spike helped faith up and followed with a frown. Lorne caught the look from the guard and pressed at Wesley for them to join the group. The woman whimpered in his arms. Lorne tried to paint on a smile and negotiate for them. Putting hands up he stepped forward.

"Hey there folks, I think maybe this was just, one big funny misunderstanding!"

The guards looked at each other and one finally stepped forward and nodded.

"You are the traitor to your race, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan . You have been sentenced to death. The others are more cows -"

There was a clearing of the throat and he rolled his eyes.

"Humans. They are ordered to the palace for re-assimilation. Those interfering will go in front of her Majesty for sentencing. Now move!"

Angel and Spike looked at each other and Faith rubbed at her head.

"Well, that was fun."

Spike sent her a look and Angel nodded.

"Keep an eye out. Wherever they are taking these people, they probably have Cordy locked up there."

He was met with agreeing nods as they trudged off through the village and to a cart that took them all to the castle.

**AA**

Cordy paced her rooms and tapped at her teeth as she thought. So far her 'servants' were anxiously trying to get her attention. Since signing it into law that slaves were not allowed and cows should be called humans and allowed lives like everyone else, she'd tried dismissing them several times. Only one woman left, looking for family, the rest chose to stay. They seemed even more eager to help her now and that was sweet but, it wasn't the same as having friends. There was a knock at the door and she froze, eyes gone wide. Quickly looking to the window she saw that the sun wasn't set yet.

"He's early!"

The women saw her in distress and one huddled her into the sitting area and the other went to the door. Whispered a few minutes then came back.

"Your Majesty, some rebels were found trying to steal slaves on their way to have their collars removed and you are needed to sentence them."

Cordy sighed relieved then nodded. She looked down at herself. Still wearing what passed for 'formal' she figured she'd be fine in this. Heading towards the door the older woman stopped her.

"We will prepare your outfit for tonight and your bath, Your Majesty."

She stopped and smiled.

"How about here, you just call me Cordy okay?"

Patting her hand she left for the throne room and took her seat. Waiting for the prisoners to be led in. She almost leapt out of her seat when guards brought in Angel and Spike, then Faith and Wesley who was holding a scared looking young girl who had refused to let go of him. She grinned.

"Well, small dimension!"

Spike's eyes had widened and he froze, mouth hanging open slightly. Her long tan legs crossed and her flowing silver skirt was really just two pieces of fabric, one in front and one in back, so open all the way to her hips. A top that might be called a bikini top and jewels running around her throat and arms. Faith finally elbowed him then turned to glare at Wes who was also gaping. Angel cleared his throat.

"Cor?"

The guard smacked Angel in the back to get him to his knees and Cordy frowned.

"Hey! These are my friends, hands off!"

The guard spluttered but backed off. Cordy finally got up and headed down, first hugging Spike who couldn't bring himself to hug her back, then Wes and Faith.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Faith blinked.

"Um, rescuing you? Lorne said -"

Cordy frowned.

"Lorne is here? Where?"

"Ask yer mates."

With one look the guards backed off and went to go get him, muttering about the traitor. Cordy shook her head.

"Sorry, they still get testy sometimes. Hey, we were getting ready to have a feast! You guys will stay right?"

Wesley took off his glasses and went to clean them.

"Er, Cordelia, we were under the impression you were in trouble."

Cordy shrugged it off.

"Oh I was. I mean they kidnapped me and shoved me in a dungeon did a bunch of tests that make Wolfram and Hart's stuff look like child's play. Once they figured I really had visions though they crowned me! Go figure!"

She grinned and glanced to the side as the guard came back with a box and held it out to her. She tilted her head confused and opened it. Inside was Lorne's head. Her mouth dropped open and Faith gasped, Wes wrapped an arm around her and Angel, if possible, paled. Spike growled at the guard. Cordy backed up a step and Spike was suddenly there grabbing her arms. The young brunette went straight for Angel and buried her face in his chest and he closed his eyes. Lorne had warned them. Had insisted he not come, that he couldn't, and they brought him anyway. Now he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**Synopsis: **This is the fourth story in the Soul series I am working on. In order the stories are _The Price of a Soul_, _The Judging of a Soul_, and, _The Weight of a Soul._ After a decision to save Cordelia from the visions put her in a coma she had to earn back her seer status by helping Angel on a mental journey. His soul in tact now, he fires her from A.I. and while the gang try to make sense of it, Cordelia's kidnapped from her home in order to fulfill a destiny in another dimension.

**Chapter Three**

It was a silence that just kept stretching out. Everyone was still, a small sniffle from the brunette in Angel's arms was all anyone heard. Finally Cordy felt herself lean back against Spike and she closed her eyes. She couldn't keep looking at it, at Lorne's head in a box. A box! Presented to her like jewels or fine fruit.

"I, I'm so sorry. I don't know why, oh Lorne!" She finally broke, her voice cracking and the nightmare of where she was all too real. She had tried ignoring it. After those 'tests', after all the pain, after realizing how far from home she was. Cordelia had tried indulging in the fantasy of being a princess to push it all away, but you can't push hell away for long. It overtakes you.

"No. It's my fault. I made him come, I forced it. He warned me. It's not your fault Cordelia, if it's anyone's, it's mine." Angel looked up at her sadly. Her eyes had opened to see him and he saw it then. She still loved him but the disappointment was horribly fresh and real. Somehow, that made him feel even smaller than her hating him would have. His mouth opened to ask something but a voice made him stop.

"My vote is for Angel. Sorry creampuff, but I did warn you!" Lorne's eyes open he sighed, somehow, just a head and he sighed in the box. A smile formed. "Well look at you Princess! Nice outfit!"

Everyone blinked and Cordy actually jumped a bit as Spike stepped forward and let his arms go around her waist. A glare, unnoticed, over her shoulder to Angel. He'd be damned if the poof got out of this one. Cordelia swallowed and stepped forward slowly looking into the box.

"Lorne? How are you, alive?" She asked the question on all their minds and Lorne made a small tsking noise. He didn't get to answer though as the guard, who was frowning over their reactions. He raised his head and pulled the box back towards himself.

"He is a traitor to his people and has been sentenced to three days on the dung heap!" The guard seemed overly proud of this and while Faith was now looking at him and then at Wes in obvious confusion, Angel was trying to dislodge the young woman from clinging on to him, and Cordy pulled away from Spike to put hands on her hips and glare at the guard. Before she could let lose, Lorne spoke up. "Hey, at least it wasn't the lice pile. Ugggh."

Cordy raised a hand and waved off Lorne's comment then addressed the guard. "I thought I did all the sentencing around here? I don't like you calling my friends traitors! If it wasn't for Lorne you guys wouldn't even know I was around to be found! So you get him his body back and fix him and he gets a full pardon!" The guard opened his mouth and Cordy stepped up to him again. "FULL. PARDON."

A clearing of the throat and she glanced down to the box again. Lorne smiled up at her, well as best he could anyway. "Don't suppose I can request a good shower and threads huh cupcake?" Cordy smiled, her shoulders relaxing. "What he said. Now hurry!" The guard frowned and shoved the lid on the box before heading out. With a groan she turned back to her friends, a head tilt at the girl Angel had barely gotten off of his waist. "Well, want to introduce us Angel?"

If it was possible for him to blush he probably would have. "Actually, I don't know. She sort of, just got caught up in things." Cordelia stepped forward and reached for the woman's arm, laying a hand there softly. "Hey there, you got a name?"

Large brown eyes in a dirty face looked up at her. She glanced to everyone else and grabbed Angel's arm as she stepped to his side. "F-Fred. Ah'm Fred. Or I was. I think." Frowning Cordelia looked up at Angel and then to Wes. She had now talked to a lot of people around here but not once had she heard a southern accent! Wes' eyes widened and he stepped over to the woman.

"Winifred Burkle? Of Cal Tech?" Off of everyone's look he shook his head and explained. "I was, doing some research and I saw posters on the campus and in the library. Promising student, very promising, suddenly disappeared. There were those that felt she had just left after being belittled by a professor for finding flaws in his work."

"Well, a temporal anomaly can't be figured into the formula as a static principle. It changes. Like time, fluctuates with energy and . . . " Fred looked up and saw them all staring at her, then whined and turned her head into Angel's arm.

"Well, Fred. Soon as we find a way home, we'll get you out of here. For now though, would you like that collar off? Maybe a bath and some clean clothes? There's some women in my rooms that just _love_ running baths! Sound good?" Cordelia turned and nodded to a guard who left to get her attendants and she glanced back to Fred. Fred glanced up to Angel before slowly letting go of his arm and heading towards Cordelia, as if asking for his permission. Angel tried for a smile and nodded that it was all right. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief and handed Fred off to one of her women. The other stayed there and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Princess. The Groosalug is on his way and your outfit is prepared. We should get you ready for the feast." Cordelia frowned. She had forgotten about that, well sort of. Spike stepped up to her as if he had to defend her from the woman. Cordy gave him a smile and put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Spike. Well, guess it's time then. How about you guys get ready and I'll explain while I'm changing. That's okay right? They can have that room next door can't they? I'm not using it." The woman looked a bit nervous the room next door was being readied for the comshuk but she wasn't about to say no. So with a nod and a bow she headed out. Cordy shrugged and headed out. Faith was the first to follow with a poke to Wes. Spike and Angel stopped to glare at each other and Spike shook his head in warning before following them out of the throne room.

**AA**

Cordelia explained as they got comfortable and got some food. She kept peeking in as she was getting dressed, and getting pulled back into the room by frustrated women that wanted to finish her hair and outfit. When she was finally done she came out in a gown of creams and purples that set off her tan. Her hair done in intricate braids, tiny things, all pulled back and up and curls left down around her face. A circlet of silver with jewels of purple and green. She smiled and sighed. "Well?"

Spike and Angel seemed shocked, Wes confused. Faith was the one to lick her lips and raise a finger as she stepped forward. "Okay so, you are here to fulfill a prophecy with your visions, but first you have to meet some demon dude that is undefeated and make with the, _comshuk_, like we don't know what that means, but then your visions won't kill you anymore. Have I got that right?"

All heads came up to look at Cordelia and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable under their looks, shifting from foot to foot. Wow, it sounded so much worse when she said it, and it had sounded bad before that! "Um, well, yeah. I mean I just found out that last part before you got here." With a groan she sat down on a sofa like chaise and let her head fall back. "So how do I get out of it?"

Wesley cleared his throat. Once eyes were on him he took his glasses off and started cleaning them. Faith gave him a dirty look knowing he did this for the dramatic pause he thought it caused. "Perhaps, you do not need to, get out of it, as it were. If this Groosalug knows a way to save you from the visions, perhaps we can find out before any, er, um, _comshuking_ occurs?"

Cordy perked up at that but Spike frowned. He didn't think it made much sense at all and was ready to tell him such but they were interrupted first. "My Princess?"

Cordy looked at Angel and Spike with panic, not yet turning around, afraid of what she'd find there. Their eyes flicked past her to the new person and darkened. That did not bode well and so Cordy stood and slowly turned around. She had to blink, standing there in leathers and furs was a rather buff looking man! A man! With too bright a smile and too dark eyes, but a man none the less. Rather attractive too if she was honest. He grinned and strode forward, taking her hand and kissing it before dropping to a knee.

"My Princess! I am the Groosalug, here to serve you, to defeat all challenges and to spare you the pain of your holy visions."

**AA**

Spike was pacing, unhappy. Angel stared at the two, his hands deep in his pockets while Wes watched, lips pursed. It was Faith that finally turned to face the three of them and clap her hands loudly. "Hey! Guys! They are just talking! I mean look at them!" Turning she flung a hand out to the door way where they could see Cordy and the Groosalug, or Groo as she now called him, sitting and talking.

"Can see 'em jus' fine, pet." Spike snorted. Not much more was said as Cordy rose and took the demon guy's hand and pulled him over to them. Faith poked Angel in the side to get him to stop glaring, but Spike just growled at her. He was going to glare and nothing you could do about it. Cordy and Groo seemed to have matching smiles as she came back over.

"Okay guys, so I got a little more information. See, first we have a feast, tonight. Then Groo here takes on any one that wants to challenge him. " He nodded enthusiastically and added, "I am undefeated and must remain so to be worthy of the Princess."

Cordy seemed to blush at this and the twin guttural growls were enough to have Wesley clearing his throat and stepping forward. "And, how exactly does he heal you from the visions?" Might as well cut to the chase. Preferably before the two vampires started attacking the rather amiable demon man.

"Oh, I will take them. During the comshuk, my demon blood will allow me to absorb the visions. I am, not a full demon and so becoming the Groosalug was the only way to be worthy of such an honor."

Cordy's face fell and she stepped away from her new friend. Not noticing at all the rather pleased look on a few faces. "What?! No! I don't' want to give them up! Their my visions!"

Groo turned, finally his smile slipping and a sadness coming over him as he reached for her arms. "You are merely a cow. You are not strong enough to handle such visions. It is my duty to take them, to protect you." She yanked away from him and shook her head, turning to poke him in the chest as she yelled at him.

"Well forget it! I'm keeping them and don't try those puppy eyes on me! Better manpires than you have tried that trick! These visions are mine, so you'd better find a way for me to keep them _without_ them hurting because I'm not giving them up!" With a flourish she crossed her arms and glared. One hip popped to the side waiting for some sort of answer.

Groo, for his part seemed actually hurt. Hanging his head he sighed. "There is only one way. But it is an ardous trial and one in which you will need a champion." As soon as he said it, everyone perked up, except for Spike and Angel who were staring at each other, an unspoken conversation taking place over who would truly be worthy of being called a champion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**Synopsis: **This is the fourth story in the Soul series I am working on. In order the stories are _The Price of a Soul_, _The Judging of a Soul_, and, _The Weight of a Soul._ After a decision to save Cordelia from the visions put her in a coma she had to earn back her seer status by helping Angel on a mental journey. His soul in tact now, he fires her from A.I. and while the gang try to make sense of it, Cordelia's kidnapped from her home in order to fulfill a destiny in another dimension.

**Chapter Four**

Once Cordelia had stopped babbling and Angel and Spike had been brought out of their staring contest, Wes finally quieted them down and began the questioning to find out exactly what they could do. Taking his glasses off he cleared his throat, now that everyone was quiet. "So, there is a way to heal Cordelia, er, the Princess." He added off of Groo's look.

Groo for his part grinned and nodded, happy to be helpful really. Off of Cordelia's expectant look he turned to her to answer. "The visions the Princess gets can not be handled by a co- , human. I am sorry My Princess."

He gave a small bow and Cordy just shook her head and waved it off. "It's okay Groo. Just, just get back to the other thing. I can keep my visions and, you know, not die?"

He sighed, oblivious to the rest of them staring at him, more concerned at how much his Princess wanted this. Shaking his head he hoped to deter her. "Princess, to continue you would need to take on trials with a champion. They are long and hard. It is unknown if you will survive." He reached for her hands and tried for a smile again. "Am I not worthy of you and your visions? I can become worthy. Anything you ask."

Her face fell, she felt like a hell. He seemed nice enough and all, she just, wasn't what he really thought she was. With a sigh she looked down at their hands and up at him. Also oblivious to the looks of hurt and anger flashing across the faces of two vampires. "Groo. You're, you're great. I mean, a champion here and all, and, I'm sure you'll do a lot of good here but, I can't be your princess. I'm, not anyone's princess. I can, help people though and, I need the visions to do that. I, have a champion Groo. Actually, I kind of have a few." Cordy added with a smile to her friends. She made sure to let her eyes sweep to each of them in turn and even nodded to Wesley, who returned it and gave her a smile.

Spike and Angel exchanged a look. An unspoken communication that for now, there was a truce, for now at least, they would be the champions she saw them as. Faith almost blushed and lowered her head, looking up only when Wes put an arm around her waist and gave her a nod as well. Again he stepped forward. "Cordelia, is needed, we all need her and as she has told us, these visions are hers, and a part of her. She asked us to never try and take them away from her. So please, if you know of a way, we will do whatever we have to."

Groo looked at them all. A few raised chins towards him in a slight challenge, others crossed their arms. Dropping Cordelia's hands he looked at her and smiled, a hand going up to brush over her face. "I believe you are a Princess, but I do see that you are not mine."

He turned then to Wesley and nodded. "I believe you and that all of you will protect the Princess. But I do not know how to find these trials."

Spike finally growled and yanked his hands out of his duster. "She's not yours, yeah? So jus' tell us already!"

"Spike!" Cordelia gave him a quick wave to calm down but the Groosalug continued, this time glaring at Spike.

"I do not know how to find these trials. Only that the scroll will tell you all you need to know. The scrolls here are all kept by the priests."

Just as they were all getting ready to be disappointed another throat cleared and they turned to find Lorne grinning at them from the doorway. "Which I happen to know exactly where it is. So, how do I look?" He gave a small turn and Cordelia grinned at him.

"Perfect Lorne. I, am totally sorry about the whole, beheading things." She added with a small wince. Lorne waved it off and sauntered in as he grabbed her arms and then gave her a little spin.

"No need Princess, my but do you look the part! Delicious my little cream puff! Now, what is that I hear about needing a scroll?" He glanced around and loosened his tie a bit. "What do you have to do for a drink around here?"

"There's a scroll which seems to have the answer on keeping Cordelia alive and keeping her visions. One which we need." Wesley nodded to Lorne.

Cordelia bit at her lower lip. "Except, it's more complicated than that. They are going to do that whole, feast thing and then a battle and well, everyone is going to be around here, so we need to find a way to you know, not get caught?"

Faith finally perked up. "So, there's a dinner and ten after that, we need some sort of distraction right? I think I can handle that." She grinned, finally something she could do.

Cordelia stopped, tilted her head and then turned, looking at them slowly. The look causing a mirror of confusion and worry on the faces around her. Without looking, she raised a hand and slapped at Groo's arm. For his part he frowned and rubbed at his arm. "It's a battle, like, for you right Groo?"

Still not understanding her, everyone exchanged looks and Groo answered. "Yes Princess. I must remain undefeated for you and for the comshuk tonight. So I will take any challengers in battle."

Realizations started to dawn and Wes smiled. "So while he is out there, a good battle, a challenger that he can not defeat, that can not defeat him, should get everyone's attention."

"I'll do it." Two voices perked up and everyone turned to Spike and Angel who were both growling at each other. Before it got worse Wes nodded and took over again.

"You both will. Just remember, to make it last but for no one to actually die. While you are distracting, Faith, Lorne and I will go for the scroll. Lorne will know the way and Faith will be needed if perhaps we run into guards." Nodding Faith shrugged figuring this was the best option.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "What about the um, comshuk? How um, do I get out of that?"

Lots of nervous glances and Lorne smiled, patting her arm. "One step at a time crumbcake. One step at a time."

With decisions made, all they could do now was go to the feast, and hope the plan, worked.

**AA**

As expected, the feast was subdued. While the Groosalug ate, and quite a lot, the rest of them seemed to just pick at the food. Cordelia, seated at the main table, kept throwing looks at her friends. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Reassurances? Support? The truth was, she was scared. This was the closest she had come to an answer. They still didn't know for sure it would work, but she was afraid. Afraid it would, afraid it wouldn't, afraid they wouldn't find out.

It was a smile here and there, a nod from her friends, they were trying to show they were there for her. They had always tried to be there. Well, everyone but Angel. She hadn't thought of it but he had fired her. Had refused to see her or talk to her since she'd left the Hyperion. So why was he here now? She could have kicked herself for not even thinking about it until now.

Her eyes distant as she thought about it, they finally cleared and she looked over to him. A small blink of surprise to find he had been watching her this whole time. Ignoring the others around him, not even pretending to pick at the food, and his eyes. They weren't the puppy eyes he used when worried about something or pouting, and it wasn't a glare. She wasn't sure at first what it was and tilted her head as if asking and he lowered his eyes a moment before looking at her again and while she didn't realize all he was trying to convey, she did understand part of it. He was apologizing. Her face softened and she smiled at him.

Jerking in her seat, a horn sounded and someone stood to give a speech. It wasn't long but it was easy to understand. It was time for the fight, time for challenges. Groo stood up and smiled, more grinned, as people cheered and clapped. Once it settled down he came to her and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Cordelia smiled at him nervously. "I fight for our Princess. For her, I remain undefeated. Only the strongest for our Princess. Are there any to challenge me?"

He almost gave away the plot as he stared directly at Spike and Angel. Cordelia winced hoping that it wouldn't look too obvious. Spike rolled his eyes and Wes shook his head but Spike rose from his seat first. "Yeah, think I'll take that bet."

Angel raised his chin and stood, but looked at Cordelia as he answered. "I will challenge the Groosalug."

There were whispers and some annoyed sounds and Cordy frowned, unsure what that meant, but a glance around and Wes was giving her a look, Lorne giving the sign for stretching it and she perked up. "The Groosalug is undefeated! Challenges accepted. He will defeat both interlopers at once!"

Wes closed his eyes at her and she gave him an unsure smile. It didn't' matter, as it seemed to work. There were cheers and demons in robes came to grab Angel and Spike and pulled them away to ready them. People were rising and heading out. Then it was all chaos. She tried to find her friends but everyone was being pulled in one direction. She finally caught sight of Faith and Wesley sneaking out behind Lorne and then her arms were grabbed and she was being taken to watch.

Pulled to a seat outside she yelped worried about her friends in the direct sunlight but as Angel and Spike walked out, trench coats gone but weapons in hand she sighed relieved. No flames, no smoke. Well that was a good start. The weapons, worried her and she glanced back to the castle and said a silent prayer that everything would work out. This time, let no one get hurt, not for her. With a smile she turned back to the fight and tried to put on the best performance she could.

**A/N:** Not as long, and I apologize, but I want to make sure the major plan is put out there before they try for their escape and hopefully a cure! Well, if all goes well, of course when does it for our AI gang?


End file.
